


See You Again

by TotemPoles



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Series, mentions of Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemPoles/pseuds/TotemPoles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never would have thought that old age would be the thing to take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

He has to give a rough chuckle. It eventually turns into a small coughing fit.

Of course.

Of course death has to take him now. After all these years.

As he lays in his car, he knows that his existence meant nothing.

_"You have done nothing but make everything worse."_

Those words, though directed at Jay, should have been said to him.

All his fault. He was the one who infected everyone. He's the source. Now that thing is out there.

That thing has taken countless lives.

Why hasn't it taken his?

Tim can't help but to roll his eyes at that thought. He deserves this. He deserves the pain of knowing how many people are infected.

His current situation probably isn't as different from everyone else's as he'd like to think. It's been sixty fucking years and **nothing has changed.** He had been running, avoiding society, for the past sixty years.

He coughs once more, blood smearing against his mouth.

Jessica had gone before him. She was on countless medications, of course she had to die from a seizure.

He remembers the day he got the call.

The last time he had seen Jessica, she was doing fine. She was getting better. Sure, she didn't raise a family as she expected, but she was **happy.**

Fuck it.

Maybe he'll be joining her. Maybe he'll be joining Jay.

Even the name makes his eyes sting, tears welling up. That stupid boy. Stupid, reckless, determined.

Tim lets out a pained sob, his chest hurting.

"I-I-I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it. Y-you didn't deserve it..." he mutters over and over again, hoping his apologies were heard.

He feels... _something._

Like that time he almost drowned.

Darkness is wrapping around him like a blanket. A very tight blanket. It continues to coil around his body.

He screams.

* * *

 

...

_"Tim!"_

Fuck. He shouldn't be alive. Fuck, fuck, fu-

"Tim!"

Wait. That voice.

The man jolts awake and looks to his left. There, clad in his stupid hat and hoodie, is Jay Merrick.

Tim never believed in the afterlife. How ironic.

"J-Jay?" he asks cautiously.

Please don't let this be a hallucination. _Please._

The other man gives a small smile, eyes full of emotion.

Tim can feel his lips curve into a shaky smile. His eyes are already puffy.

The man reaches out.

Jay grabs his hand.

Tim feels overwhelmed. His smile vanishes as he pulls Jay in for a hug. He's still happy, so, very happy. In fact, he doesn't even notice his youthful appearance. All he focuses on is clinging to Jay as much as he can.

"Long time no see, buddy."


End file.
